Ghost Witch
by Selene Airay
Summary: Dana "Ellie" Fenton died in an unexpected way. It's not the end of Dana Phantom, though. Ellie's reincarnation became a half ghost herself, and the medallion Dan Phantom stuck in her ghost core has unforseen consequences when meeting Ghost Writer makes Dana remember her life as Ellie Fenton. The magical world will never be the same again. fem!Danny is fem!Harry, Dana/CW/GW
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Writer: I must commend your originality, Selene. Most so-called fanfiction doesn't quite compare to real literature, but you're brilliant at avoiding the usual mass of similar plots.

Selene: Well, when I'm reading a specific category, crossover, or pairing, I get annoyed when I don't think there's enough stories for it or a lot of the stories use the same plot device, detail, or plot twist.

Tucker: You two read way too much… even if Selene doesn't read actual books much anymore.

Sam: Give me a break, Tucker. Just because you're barely willing to read a book if you were paid doesn't mean that others can't enjoy a book.

Dana: While these two argue, you might as well get on with the story Selene.

Selene: You're right. In fact, it's the sort of fighting that elicits jokes about married couples now that I think of it.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and Harry Potter belong to Butch Hartman (is that the name?) and JK Rowling respectively. I only own the idea of fem! Danny reincarnated as fem!Harry. And maybe the idea of Danny being reincarnated.

Summary: The last thing anyone who knew her expected was for Dana, who was both Dana Phantom & Danielle "Ellie" Fenton to die saving a friend from being hit by a car. Nonetheless it happened, but instead of passing on or becoming full ghost, she was reincarnated as Danika Potter. Normally, this would remove Dana Phantom from the picture. But having one of Clockwork's time gear pendants stuck in her core wasn't without consequences. Growing up with the Dursleys, Dana Potter knew she wasn't normal by any meaning of the word. Then one day she met Ghost Writer. She found out that she was half ghost, and the block on her memories were unleashed. Can Hogwarts handle a chaos bringing anomaly, and how will Snape handle her being nothing like her father? fem!Harry/Clockwork/Ghost Writer.

Warnings: Slight AU, gender bender, slight violence, some foul language, fem!Harry, mentions of fem!Danny, eventual threesome

"**Bold"= **dialogue in a dream

"_Italics"= _dialogue in a flashback.

**Chapter One:**

**Rebirth of a Hero**

There was the sensation of running, and pushing someone out of the way.

"**_ look out!" **she shouted, only it didn't sound like her, and the body felt… wrong, like it was too big to be her, only it felt familiar, like it was just _right_ somehow.

Something hit her, and sent her flying a few feet away. Dana hit the ground hard. She couldn't move at all, and her entire body was either in unbearable pain or was so numb it could barely process anything. The only thing she did know was that she was bleeding profusely.

"**_!" **some people were shouting a name, it almost seemed like it was hers but she couldn't hear properly.

Now Dana could hear people running towards her. There were also so many honking sounds in the vicinity now that she was developing a headache on top of everything else. As odd as the idea sounded, she couldn't bring herself to be surprised for some reason.

"**How many times do I have to tell you to call me _?"** she asked; for some reason she had absolutely no control over her voice.

"**Are you really complaining about something like that at a time like this?" **a male voice asked.

"**You're the one who should know better" **she retorted, **"_ Are you okay?"**

"**That's not the issue, _" **a girl's voice retorted.

She absently wondered why the names were muted.

"**I definitely was a little rash." ** She admitted, **"But it's all good as long as you're okay."**

"**TIME OUT."**

Suddenly, all of the sound was gone. She was getting very tired of not seeing anything.

"**H-hey. Didn't expect you to show up." **Dana greeted.

She was pulled into someone's lap.

"**You know you were always the one person I couldn't bring myself to leave alone, _." **he said.

She chuckled as if remembering something. **"Heh, guess I'm just lucky. You're the only reason I got this far, you know."**

Even though everything was black, it was like Dana actually could see, because she knew the man was smirking. Though, something was slightly bitter about it. **"I could never have simply let you go through that."**

"**I never did get to repay you." **she said, **"I'm… done for… right?"**

The man nodded. **"I'm afraid so. Otherwise, you either you both should have been all right, or _ would have lived but been hurt."**

"**Guess I was… a little hasty." **she admitted, **"It's kind of ironic that it ends this way."**

"**It figures that the one slightly possible outcome that happened when it should never have been in the equation is one that the Observants would prefer over how it was supposed to be." **He said, clearly upset in spite of the attempted humor.

"**Hey now, don't be like that." **Dana said, **"I'll… be… back. Promise. Even if I… _."**

Right then, the sound went mute again. Then, five year old Danika Potter woke up. She had no coherent memory of the dream. Dana sat up, careful not to hit her head on the ceiling of the cupboard. It was all the little girl had ever known. Yet, she scowled, indignant and angry. Dudley was the only other kid whose room situation she knew personally. Yet, that she slept in a cupboard while her 'cousin' Dudley had _two _was ridiculous. And Dana was _not_ just saying that because the talk about Dudley's friends made it obvious that they all only had one room.

'Well,' Dana thought, 'At least the cupboard isn't as dark as my dream.'

Just then Dana's 'aunt', Petunia Dursley, rapped on the cupboard door, telling her to get up. Her supposed relative's next words made the little girl pout. It was really unfair that the one day she got away from Dudley and 'Uncle' Vernon she would spend helping Aunt Petunia clean. Dana crawled out of the cupboard to face the new day.

"That's enough, Dana." Petunia said sharply not even an hour later when her niece's age proved to mean she was too short to dust properly, "Go clean up the attic."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Dana said.

Not many people realized that the Dursleys even had an attic. Unless they were from the neighborhood, that is. It was one of the attics that had a proper door and staircase, so visitors to number four Privet Drive usually thought the unassuming door was just a closet. Dana made her way up the staircase, grateful that it was a little nicer than the one Dudley claimed the stairs leading to the basement at one of his friends' house.

Half an hour into her task, Dana had finished getting rid of the dust. As she tried to recover from the coughing fit the dust caused, she opened the window. Temporarily blinded by the sunlight, she walked away from the window only to trip on something.

"Owie…" Dana complained, then noticed, 'But why doesn't it hurt more?'

Sitting up, Dana turned to see what she fell on. It was a mostly empty cardboard box. For a second, Dana blinked in surprise. She had never seen a single box of the sort in the Dursley household before. Most of the time, Dana only saw boxes like that if someone moved in or out of the neighborhood. Curious, she looked inside.

"A pair of books, some paper, and a bunch of pictures?" Dana said to herself, slightly disappointed.

Soon enough though, that disappointment was all but forgotten. Most of the pictures proved to be of two girls a little older than Dana. On the back, most of them said 'Petunia and Lily'. The pictures must have been of Petunia and Dana's mom when they were kids. Confused but more interested, the five year old dug through the box. Dana pulled out one of the books, which to be…

"A diary…? Neat! I wonder what kind of things Aunt Petunia did when she was a kid."

The diary proved to from when Petunia was a teenager, not a kid. Dana almost put it down when it proved to be boring talk about school and Petunia's school friends. Dana was just putting it down when a page came loose. She picked it up, and read.

Dear diary, it's Christmastime again, and Lily came back from school for the holidays. This time is different. Lily hasn't spent time with that friend of hers while at home since last Christmas. I'm not worried about it like our parents are, I don't even care who she does or doesn't spend time with. But this time, she was telling Mummy about a date she went on with that James Potter freak she's been complaining about since she was eleven. There's no love lost between me and Lily. We haven't been close since before she went to that so-called school. But in spite of everything she's still my little sister, and it's my job to look out for her when Mummy and Daddy are too blind to see that they need to take care of her. Lily's hated Potter since they were eleven and his treatment of that odd friend of hers proved him to be arrogant and a bully. Why would she suddenly give in to his pestering her, let alone give him the time of day? Before this, it always looked like Lily would end up with that friend of hers. Our parents may think that both oddities are just a part of growing up, but I still know my little sister well enough to know that something is wrong. Her sudden closeness with Potter and distance from her best friend are both causes for concern, one I know must be related. Even if nothing will ever get me to admit it the one thing I'm proud of is how Lily was never one to tolerate people like Potter. If things go beyond a few dates or a semi short relationship, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her. After all, how can I consider a girl who lost part of herself somewhere along the line the girl I grew up with?

Just then, Dana noticed a picture that was different than the others. It was folded in half. The half that Dana could see had a red haired, green eyed woman in a wedding dress that had to be her mother. When she turned the picture over, it showed a man with messy, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. It made Dana feel like her black hair was as neat as the Dursley household in comparison.

'… My dad… was a bully? This stinks.' Dana thought with a pout, 'No wonder Aunt Petunia hates me.'

Dana was almost in tears now, in fact she might have been crying if she didn't have a feeling that it was ridiculously ironic. The news that her father might have been no better than Dudley was too much to take. Still holding picture and page, Dana made her way downstairs, cleaning now completely forgotten. She found Petunia cleaning the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia? Can I talk to you?" Dana asked.

"Girl! I've told you before, don't ask… questions. What are you holding?" Petunia said angrily, only to falter when she saw Dana was holding a picture and a piece of paper, though the look on her unwanted niece's face was even more disconcerting.

"Why do you hate me? I try to be good, I really do." Dana asked, clearly upset, "I say 'please' and 'thank you' and I don't complain when you ask me to clean, and I do good in school, and I don't hurt people Dudley does in school, and whenever the teacher has a note for you about me I don't tear it up like Dudley does, and I don't complain when he uses Dana Hunting to beat me up, and I always listen you to and Uncle Vernon. Is it because I'm not like other kids?"

"What did you say about my Dudders?"

"He's always beating up the kids at school, he even steals their lunch money." Dana said, "He never listens to the teacher either, never does his work in school, and he makes me do his homework for him too. And he's so fat and stupid he's like a pig in a wig."

"Girl-"

"If you give me a minute, I have one he only ripped in half!" Dana interrupted, fearful of her aunt's wrath.

"Be quick about it!"

A minute later, Dana was back. After the blonde woman read it, she did something she thought she would never do.

"Thank you, Dana. You actually are a good girl when you're not pulling off any of your funny business." Petunia said.

Said 'funny business' was why Dana was a strange girl. Odd things often happened to her. One time, Petunia needed to help a neighbor with something and left Vernon to watch dinner. As a result, a pot caught on fire because Vernon spilled oil onto the flame. Dana freaked out, and when she was trying to get the whale of a man's attention, the entire pot flame and all was encased in ice. Vernon smacked her, accidentally sending her into the pantry door. Petunia then walked on the room, and Dana was ultimately let off the hook for potentially saving the house and their lives. Then one time Dana ended up going through a wall while escaping from Dudley and found herself in the back room of a pet store. That one landed her in her cupboard for a week straight.

Dana's little secret was that now she could control both her ice powers and her ability to go intangible now. (She found the word in a dictionary.) Plus, Dana had the ability to fly and shoot a green energy from her hands, which she could control to do other things. The little girl could even change the way she looked, it was how she was always escaping her cousin and his friends. Her hair would turn white and she'd start to glow, that was usually the only time she could use the energy, fly, or use her ice powers. When she was like that her clothes changed too, into a neat black and white outfit. She could also change her hair when she was her normal self. Plus, sometimes she got a weird sensation that led her to locate weird people with red or green eyes. Most of them glowed too, and usually acted surprised when she let on that she noticed them.

"Aunt Petunia, does that mean you really do hate me because I'm weird?" Dana asked.

Petunia sighed. "No, that isn't why. You see, your mother had a childhood friend." the woman said, "He could be creepy, and he seemed to hold me in contempt for being normal. But he was a nice boy, and was a better friend for Lily than any of our other neighbors could be. They even went to the same school. There was just one problem for them; their popular but arrogant and somewhat greedy classmate, James Potter. He'd always had something against Severus, though I never paid enough attention to catch what. The fact that Potter was after Lily from the start but she wouldn't give him the time of because of how he treated her friend led Potter to bully the boy."

"So… what does that have to do with me?" Dana asked.

"When she graduated, Lily came home saying that Potter wanted her to meet his parents. His friend had even told her he wanted to propose. I also gathered that she'd had a fight with her friend when they were sixteen." Petunia explained, "I never liked how Lily continued to ignore her friend even though he tried to apologize. Nor could I forgive James for taking my sister from me, or causing Lily to turn her back on her values. You have your mother's face, but your dark hair makes you look like your father when you wear your glasses."

"You mean the toy I got for helping the lady at the bookstore that Dudley broke?" Dana said, then, "So the problem is my hair? I don't want to look like my dad if he was a bully, how about this?"

With that Dana made her hair turn silver. Petunia started, but sighed. Now she could see that Dana was just a little girl. The woman felt guilty, thinking of how she had taken out a grudge out on a child. It made her ashamed to think she'd called herself normal.

Petunia sighed. "I suppose, but why can't it be a normal color?"

"I don't want to be seen as my mom either." Dana countered, "So can we call a truce? As in I can do what I want within reason as long as I stay out of the way of all three of you?"

"All right, Dana, that sounds fair enough." Petunia said, "Off with you, then. But be back in time for dinner."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Dana said, already halfway towards the door.

The moment Dana was out the door, she switched to her other form and was flying towards town.

'What do I do first?' Dana thought to herself. 'I know, I'll go to the library. I've never been there before.'

Before long, she was downtown. Knowing it would be bad if people noticed her, if only because Vernon and Petunia would freak. The moment she reached the steps, Dana got the strangest feeling. There was a part of her that thought it felt weird and amusing that she of all people was the one who had picked a library of all places to go. Yet, that same part felt that something was comfortingly familiar. Shrugging it off, Dana entered the library. Only for the odd sensation to go off the moment she entered the door.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Clockwork: It will be interesting to see how many of your readers saw through what will happen in this chapter.

Selene: Which you, as the ghost of time, are doubtlessly already aware.

Clockwork: Naturally. After all, I know everything.

Dana: *rolls eyes* I don't see how much good that is when you aren't even allowed to give your friends spoilers for things like books and movies.

Disclaimer: Selene Airay doesn't own anything that is recognized in this story.

**Chapter Two:**

**Switch Flip**

Dana blinked. "… There goes that feeling again."

Naturally, being a curious five year old, Dana decided to investigate. Following her instincts, Dana's feet led her to the basement. At first, all she saw were a bunch of dusty old books. Because she hadn't been there before she didn't know, but little Dana had ended up in the part of the library that was still open to the public but was used for storing books that hadn't set foot out of the building in so long even the most optimistic of librarians had given up on someone checking them out.

Feeling a sneeze coming, Dana groaned. 'Oh, man. First Petunia always goes overboard, now the library's janitor ignores the basement completely?'

Passing around a corner created by a bookshelf, Dana came across a strange sight. A man in a purple coat with a scarf was floating a couple of feet above the ground. A book was floating in front of him, and he was jotting down notes in a notebook. The man, and even the book, pen and notebook, were glowing. That was when it hit her. A lot of the weird people she'd seen had been able to fly just like her. But this one… he didn't have noticeable legs. Instead, he had, for lack of a better term, a _tail_ of some sort. Clearly, this wasn't just some man because he obviously wasn't human.

She wasn't frightened, startled, or even surprised. Instead, she felt smug that her relatives had been wrong about the sort of thing they despised most. Hearing the ghost mutter about nothing rhyming with orange, Dana barely stifled a giggle. He looked up as if he had heard the sound anyway, but she turned invisible so he didn't see her. Then when she took her hand off of the shelf she had been holding on to, some dust was displaced. She sneezed, giving her away. The ghost heard it loud loud and clear, and in his surprise the library book dropped.

He turned, looking in Dana's general direction. "Who's there?"

Knowing she was caught, Dana stepped forward and into view. "Hi! I'm Dana! What's your name?"

'Why, it's just a child.' the ghost thought, 'One who is remarkably reminiscent of the Ghost Girl, in both name and looks.'

"I'm Ghost Writer." he said, then, upon realizing the fact that a five year old was talking to him like it was a normal occurrence asked, "Don't you realize that I'm a ghost?"

"I do now." Dana said, "But... if your a ghost, then that means that you're dead, right?"

"Well, yes." said a now confused Ghost Writer.

"Then... What does that make me?" Dana asked.

"What are you talking about, Dana? You're a human aren't you?" Ghost Writer asked in return, even more confused.

Rings of energy that Ghost Writer hadn't seen in years went up and down the girl. When it stopped, she was wearing a black shirt with a white stripe across the middle, black pants, and white boots. Her hair, which had been silver before, was white and her green eyes were glowing. He hadn't been a ghost for more than a few decades, so if such a thing had happened in the past Ghost Writer didn't know. Considering he actually lived in a library however, it wasn't very likely. The important point, however, was that in his afterlife he had only known of two people that could do that, both were half ghost half human. Those energy rings were part of the one thing that they had in common.

One of them was the eccentric billionaire Vlad Masters. Ghost Writer was acquainted with him but didn't like being around him if he could help it. His alternate form looked ridiculously vampire like, and when he was like that he went by Vlad Plasmius. Vlad, Ghost Writer had heard, had a town house in London. Currently, the man still lived in America.

The other one had been the slightly infamous Ghost Girl herself, Dana Phantom. She was also known to ghosts and a select few humans as Dana Fenton. It still amused Ghost Writer that the one thing that never failed to annoy her was how the humans she knew continued to call her Ellie and that ghosts just rarely used her name except for a few that called her Phantom. In spite of starting off on the wrong foot Ghost Writer and Dana had become friends.

It was hard not to, in their case. When the next Christmas came around and he was still stuck in prison the Ghost Girl surprised everyone for bargaining for his freedom in exchange for a manual on human laws and unwritten rules she put together for the Warden. Upon being asked, she said to consider it both a Christmas present and an apology for the whole mess. However, Dana had died saving her friend Sam from being hit by a car six and a half years ago. He still missed her, and wondered why she hadn't become a full ghost. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ghost Writer ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Why, he wondered, did he get stuck telling a five year old girl that she was essentially dead?

"You're what's commonly known as a halfa to those aware of their existence." Ghost Writer explained, deciding trying to be delicate might only make it take longer for the child to understand, "You're half human, half ghost."

Dana blinked. "I'm... half ghost? But I thought you had to die to become a ghost?"

"Usually, yes. That would be the case unless somehow your parents were a human and a ghost, which I'm guessing isn't the case." Ghost Writer agreed, "It is possible, however. I knew two different humans who were shocked with enough electricity to kill them but only became half human half ghost because ectoplasm fused with their DNA."

"I'm... half ghost... and... I should be dead, like my parents are?" Dana asked for confirmation.

Ghost Writer nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Something like that was hard for anyone to hear. Especially a child who barely understood death. Yet somehow, it sounded oddly familiar. Like the idea was nothing new, or she had gone through something like that before. Dana could almost call them memories. It would certainly explain why Ghost Writer seemed so _familiar_, and why a apart of her felt a sense of amusement and irony when she first set sight on him. As if started by the last through, images flashed in Dana's mind at a rapid pace. It was a little to much to take for Dana, and she fainted, still in her ghost form.

Ghost Writer barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor. He picked her up, and carried her over to a couch. He set her down, then sat next to her head. It immediately struck him as odd when he noticed that Dana only looked like she was having a restless sleep. The ghost bit back a little voice in the back of his head that he was only concerned because she reminded him of Dana Phantom. Then, Dana started glowing.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ghost Writer commented, "I hope she's all right."

Then, Dana started to glow, interrupting Ghost Writer's thoughts and concerns.

The fitful sleep was stranger than Ghost Writer knew. All her short life Dana remembered waking up from strange, fitful dreams that she couldn't remember. It felt like Ghost Writer's words had flipped a switch that broke some kind of dam or seal. Now she could see and hear clearly, and they all contained the same people. A black boy with a red had and yellow shirt that always had a PDA. A girl that both had black hair and always wore black clothes. Both felt like friends, something Dana had never experienced. A woman in a blue jump suit, and a big man with an orange jump suit and a boisterous, loud voice. A girl with red hair kept out of her face with a blue hair band. For some reason, those three made Dana think of family. Then there were other familiar people. Such as a blonde boy that made Dana think of an active Dudley.

Then the boys and girls that were shown were teenagers. There was a weird metal gateway, the man and woman that were always wearing a jumpsuit put together some kind of plug. When nothing happened, they walked away disappointed. Then it showed the boy and girl.

**"Hey, what's that?"** the girl asked.

**"Hm? Oh, my parents called it a ghost portal." **Dana could hear herself saying, **"It's supposed to be a door into the Ghost Zone."**

** "What's a Ghost Zone?" **the boy asked.

Dana shrugged. **"I think mom said it was the name for where ghosts live."**

**"I know, why don't you check it out, Ellie?" **the girl suggested.

**"It's Dana! And I don't know, Sam... my parents invent some pretty dangerous stuff." **Dana said.

**"I'm sure just stepping inside for a look can't possibly do any harm." **the girl assured.

**"You could always wear your hazmat suit, Ellie."** the boy suggested, holding out white with black clothes.

**"Her what?" **Sam, the girl, asked, confusion clear on her face.

**"Tucker means my costume from last Halloween." **Dana clarified, **"Because I was complaining that I couldn't find anything with a sci-fi look to it for my star ship pilot costume, Mom and Dad got it especially for me. Tucker calls it that because it's as close to a jump suit like theirs as I'll even touch."**

** "It's a costume. What good would that do Ellie, Tucker?" **Sam asked the boy.

** "It's from her parents. It's sure to give her some kind of protection." **Tucker pointed out.

Sam gave in, and Dana found herself slipping the outfit over her clothes. When Dana was inside, almost tripped on a wire. She put a hand on the wall of the metal contraption to steady herself... and found herself pressing something. All she knew was the sensation of being shocked with thousands of volts of electricity.

That was when the dreams intensified, and she found herself half ghost. Only Sam and Tucker, her friends, were aware. Then, the the only people who showed up as often as the people she had realized were actually family and friends were ghosts. Some of whom occasionally didn't look even remotely human. She ended up fighting most of them. One was a rocker girl with blue flames for hair named Ember. Another was one with an annoying voice that could control technology called Technus. One that was mostly metal and flames named Skulker who called himself a hunter. Even a half ghost named Vlad that was her parents' old college pal. Only, he hated her father, wanted her mother for himself, and wanted her for an evil apprentice. He was also on top of being a cheese head fruity and loopy, so therefore a fruit loop.

The one that truly scared her involved time travel. There was a test, and she was freaking out. A little girl ghost showed up, and Dana ended up with the answers. Before she could figure out what she would do, a ghost called Skultech showed up. Dana ended up in a strange place with a gear that showed a future with a ghost wreaking mass destruction. Then, a ghost who could control time named Clockwork showed up. He informed them that an evil ghost called Dan was her ghost half fused with Vlad's, therefore that future was her fault. First she ended up in the future fighting Dan, then she found her way back to her time. After she defeated Dan, Clockwork showed up just in time to save her friends, family, and her teacher Mr. Lancer.

Then there were flashes that covered five years. (To her delight after the first year there were no plots to kill her dad by Vlad.) Dana even saw Ghost Writer. It slowed down again eventually to a horrific event. A car was headed towards Sam, and Dana got hit pushing her friend out of the way. Sam was fine but she was badly hurt. She was trying to keep Sam and Tucker calm. Then, everything froze and Clockwork, one of the few ghosts Dana could call friend, was there.

**"H-hey. I didn't expect you to show up, Clockwork." **Dana said in way of greeting.

Clockwork pulled her head into his lap. Sam and Tucker were still by her side. But now they were crying silently. Neither had ever interfered or interrupted her conversations with Clockwork after the Dan incident.

**"You know you were always the one person I couldn't bring myself to leave alone no matter the consequences, Dana." Clockwork said.**

Remembering how they met, Dana chuckled. **"Heh. Guess I'm just lucky. You're the only reason I got this far, you know."**

Clockwork smirked, but it was bitter. He still hadn't forgive the Observants. **"I could never have simply let you die or go through that."**

** "I never did get to repay you." **Dana said with regret,** "I'm... done for... Right?"**

Sam and Tucker protested, said that she would be fine. Clockwork didn't lie, though. He had never lied to Dana.

** "I'm afraid so. If it's any consolation, Sam would have been okay in the end if things had taken a different turn." **Clockwork admitted, **"Either you both would have been all right, or Sam would have lived but been hurt."**

Dana didn't need her current clear view of Sam's face to know she was grimacing with the guilt.

**"Guess I was... a little hasty." **Dana admitted, **"It's kind of ironic that it ends this way."**

** "It figures that the one slightly possible outcome that should never have even been in the equation is one that the foolish Observants would prefer over how it was supposed to be." ** Clockwork said, clearly upset in spite of the attempted humor.

**"Hey now, don't be like that."** Dana said, touching his face with her hand, **"I'll... be... back. Promise. Even if I have to defy death again."**

** "I'll be waiting." **Clockwork said, **"You've accomplished the supposedly impossible so often I find myself believing you."**

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Dana remembered everything. She used to be Danielle Fenton, also known as Dana, Ellie, or Dana Phantom depending on who you asked. Dana had been the half ghost younger daughter of ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton. Now she was five year old Danika Potter, orphan despised by her uncle, bullied by her cousin, and usually neglected by both her aunt and her uncle.

A pulsing feeling that came from Dana's very core came with the revelation, and her latent power surged. Suddenly, Dana was semi aware but still asleep. Her eyes opened, and she felt herself changing. When the accompanying light passed, it was a very different Dana lying on the couch. Ghost Writer found himself with Dana Phantom in his lap, with the same appearance and age as when she died and disappeared.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Selene: Sorry it took so long. I was busy working on other stories and a oneshot. It's kind of hard to find time when I have to worry about school, homework, and being smart enough to _not_ work on my fem!Danny fanfiction projects with my little sister around.

Dana: Huh? Why would your sister being around matter?

Selene: Let's just say it's not worth arguing or suffering her wrath.

Ghost Writer: I'm surprised at the way you're taking things with the Potters, personally.

Selene: Well, I've never hated Snape, but I _did_ start disliking James after books 5-7 and all of the fanfiction that had Snape right about Harry Potter's dad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

**Chapter Three:**

**Unexpected Reunion**

Ghost Writer was shocked. First, while he was doing some research for a novel he was found by a five year old who turned out to be a halfa. Then after he'd had the misfortune of telling a little girl she was essentially dead, something odd happened. Now he had the MIA Dana Phantom in his lap in place of the little girl. If he had any less self control, he would be gaping like an idiot.

Then, Dana opened her eyes and sat up. "It's been a long time, Writer."

Ghost Writer found his voice, but had trouble getting out what he wanted to say. "D-Dana Phantom?! How… You…"

"I'm kind of fuzzy on the 'how' myself. I can't even explain how I ended up a human- ghost hybrid again. But I _can_ tell you that I wasn't given the usual choice of passing on or becoming a ghost." Dana said with a shrug, "I was thrown into the reincarnation cycle, and was reborn as Danika Potter… I suppose it would have been a few months after I died as Danielle Fenton. But on Halloween when I was one, my new parents died, and I ended up with relatives that hate my guts for who my parents were."

"If you don't mind me asking… How did they die?" Ghost Writer asked quietly, "It's likely connected to the mystery of your regained powers."

"I'm not sure, really." Dana admitted, "My relatives said it was a car crash, but now that I remember everything I'm not about to believe people who make their niece sleep in a cupboard under the stairs while their pig of a son even has a second bedroom to store his excess of toys."

"Speaking of which, how did you end up like this again?" Ghost Writer inquired.

Dana rubbed the back of her neck, and seemed to be considering how to tell him. The action was nostalgically familiar to the literature ghost. In the time he had come to know her in her life as Dana Fenton, he'd come to recognize it as a habit when she was nervous, unsure, embarrassed, or even shy. That she was doing it unconsciously as she thought told Ghost Writer how big an issue it must have been.

"… Well, I guess… it started ten years ago, with the CATs, the evil older brother to the ACTs and SATs that high school students need to take before they can go to college. I was stressed and freaking out because my teacher gave the impression that the stupid test would decide my fate." Dana explained, "To make a long story short, a fight with a ghost landed me with the answers, and if I'd cheated the world would be in an apocalyptic state right about now. Instead, Clockwork interfered. Time travel came into the mix, I ended up fighting the worst enemy I've ever faced… an evil ghost that amounted to my future self. Eventually I emerged victorious, and Clockwork gave me a second chance."

"What does that have to do with it?" Ghost Writer asked.

Dana sighed, and looked down to hide her eyes with her bang.

"… I've… never told anyone the whole story. How could I? I didn't want to admit that I almost saw my family, best friends, and my teacher die right in front of me if not for Clockwork." Dana told him, "While Sam, Tucker, and I were in the future… we all had a close call. Sam and Tucker only escaped death because they took off Clockwork's Time Medallions. I then lost the first fight with Dan Phantom… And he… he tore off the Time Medallion I was wearing, and stuck it in my ghost core, then went to the past to make sure he would still exist. I learned a thing or two about time and reincarnation from Clockwork since then. I'm figuring that even though when I died it had been four years since it was removed, some of the energy that gave it power never left my soul."

Ghost Writer blinked. "Well... you always have had a habit of managing the supposedly impossible."

"Writer… how… how's my family? And Sam and Tucker?" Dana asked.

The ghost winced. "I wish I could tell you. I've never really even met them myself, and I'm disinclined to associate with the one acquaintance of mine who could probably tell me without having abilities like Clockwork's."

"Who would that be?" Dana asked.

"I believe you know him yourself." Ghost Writer said, "He goes by Vlad Plasmius as a ghost, but his name is Vladimir Masters."

Dana giggled. "That's rich! The fruit loop can't even find a friend among the decent or semi decent _ghost! _Did he ever get a cat?"

Ghost Writer raised an eyebrow. "'Fruitloop'…?"

"He's nutty, loopy, wacky, kind of insane, call it what you will." Dana pointed out, "So 'fruitloop' is perfect to describe him in one word."

Ghost Writer chuckled. "If I wrote something that mentioned him it would take either an entire poem or a paragraph or two to describe him. And here you've described him perfectly with a single phrase."

"And here Sam used to say that words were one of my weak points." Dana joked.

They spent the rest of the day in much the same way. Ghost Writer caught Dana up on what she had missed where the Ghost Zone was concerned. They did, however, take a short break for lunch eventually. They'd both stopped their ghostly glow temporarily in order to fool the humans who were somehow still unaware of ghosts' existence. (How _anyone_ still either thought ghosts weren't actually real or believed but thought they could turn out to fake after the disaster with that giant meteor, neither was sure. Nonetheless, the entire world outside of Amity Park and the ghost hunting community seemed to have forgotten the whole incident.) Like the gentleman he'd been raised to be when he was alive, Ghost Writer paid for Dana and refused her offer of paying him back when she could.

The next few years passed in much the same way. They spent their days talking about everything and nothing, going to places that Dana couldn't go to normally because the Dursleys would never take her even with the slight improvement, or in tutoring sessions. The tutoring sessions was necessary for two reasons. The first reason being that Dana had to go out of her way to get the sort of grades Jack, Maddie, and Jazz would have scolded her for because the Dursleys would assume she was cheating if she got a better grade than Dudley. (Petunia stuck to the deal she made with Dana, but had ignored or forgotten the part of the conversation concerning Dudley.) Second, and more important, as Dana Fenton she had been a college student when she died and had had scientists for parents. Ghost Writer proved to be the best teacher Dana could have asked for anyway.

Of course, the one consistency in Dana's previous and current life was that she was still and would likely always be Dana Phantom. So rather than having a peaceful routine, Dana and Ghost Writer's sort-of lives were kept interesting by making sure other ghosts didn't hurt humans or cause chaos. Though, since Dana didn't want as many enemies as she used to have she ignored the ghosts that only scared people and _didn't_ cause chaos.

This meant that the tutoring sessions included training to allow Dana to fully harness and control her ghost powers. Dana hadn't been Dana Phantom again for half a year when an adjustment was made to the training. They had realized that as Dana Potter she had abilities that didn't seem to have anything to do with what ghosts could do. At first both had been clueless. Then Dana's latest abnormality was brought to their attention when they realized that things that were odd even for ghosts kept happening when Dana got angry, frustrated, upset, or, rare though it was, scared. The clincher had been Dana accidentally turning her teacher's hair blue after she was blamed for Dudley not doing a big project out of pure laziness. (Which made Dana think of Mr. Lancer.)

Of course, the peaceful routine which was kept interesting with the presence of ghosts was, eventually, interrupted. The two oddest things about Dana had followed her in reincarnation. She still had a habit of accomplishing the supposedly impossible and trouble still followed her like she was a magnet. In Ghost Writer's words, that was. Dana herself likened it to how bees always tracked sweet things no matter what. And it all started with an incident that involved a ghost Dana thought she'd probably never see again unless she returned to Amity Park or at least the United States.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Selene: Props to the guest-reviewer Moriko who sort of guessed what the end of the last chapter was hinting at! You were pretty close, Moriko-san, but not quite.

Tucker: Uh… why is Ellie pouting in a corner?

Sam: Because Ellie thought that since Selene doesn't like the major character that's going to make an appearance in this chapter than she does, she wouldn't have to deal with him for a while.

Dana: *turns head towards the others* It's Dana, not Ellie!

Ron: When am I going to be in this weird story?

Selene: Get out, Ronald! People who constantly turn their back on their best friends aren't welcome!

Fred: Sorry about that, Selene.

George: We tried to keep him from following us.

Selene: *shrugs* It's okay. On with the fic!

**Chapter Four:**

**Back in Action**

When Dana, now technically nine years old, woke up that morning, there was nothing to indicate that the day would be any different from usual. In fact, the day was promising to be more boring than usual. Her fourth grade class was headed to London that day for a field trip. But instead of somewhere interesting, such as the British Museum, Tower of London, or even Buckingham palace, the destination was an art museum. If it was somewhere like the Louvre or the Smithsonian, Dana wouldn't have minded going to an art museum. She wouldn't mind seeing art from ancient civilizations or that was done by someone teenagers are likely to learn about in history class. However, art of the same type from the same time period all looked vaguely similar, so Dana was fully expecting any initial interest to wear off quickly, giving way to boredom.

She was just glad that Ghost Writer was going to tag along. He'd be invisible, of course. Or he could have been planning on sneaking his was in as a chaperone. Dana wasn't sure. Either way it wouldn't be _too_ bad as a result. With the amount he read, he knew enough to make snarky or snide comments that would doubtlessly keep her entertained. She still thought it was weird that he got a weird semi-protective streak after they were reunited. Dana ignored it though, figuring that a part of him was afraid that she'd disappear or go away but refused to admit it due to male pride. (Little did she know that her guess at the reason was partially correct. Ghost Writer was well aware of what she thought, and was simultaneously exasperated and relieved by Dana's infamous obliviousness.) Then Dana tuned back in to what Petunia, who had just dropped them off at the school, was saying.

"-And here's some money in case they don't give you enough to eat, Duddykins." Petunia finished.

"Score!" Naturally, Dudley snatched the money and didn't bother thanking his mother.

Dana just rolled her eyes. She had money of her own, luckily. Her deal she made with Petunia when she was six meant that she was free to spend the time where she was stuck on Privet Drive gardening, raking leaves, or shoveling snow for the neighbors. (Most of the men had riding mowers and enjoyed mowing the lawn too much to let Dana to it.) It was a very nice replacement for an allowance. That was the one similarity to her life as Danielle Fenton that Dana found annoying. Jack and Maddie Fenton had rarely been willing to buy things for her unless they were absolutely necessary to have or it was an emergency, and hardly ever gave her her allowance so that she could get things she wanted or needed herself.

'Though, I don't really care because this way I have more money than an allowance would give me.' Dana thought, 'I almost make more than my old allowance combined with the money I made doing this sort of thing as Dana Fenton, the people around her are so lazy.'

Or, Dana was aware, that gleeful at opportunities to take advantage of the resident freak. Those people were a bunch of hypocrites. In their quest to be normal, they and their cookie cutter houses were freakier than not just Dana but anyone or anything in or from the Ghost Zone. The only difference was in the gardens, the cars, and the presence or lack of things like green houses, pools, etc. And the occasional trampolines, sports equipment, etc. too, but only while being used. Dana and Ghost Writer were still undecided as to whether it was psychological warfare, a military tactic, suppression of individuality to keep people further under the government's thumb, or something else.

"And you, Girl!" Petunia said, rounding on Dana and changing her tune.

Dana tuned back into her surroundings. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"No funny business, you hear me? Just because my Dudders won't be at the museum to keep you in line it doesn't mean that you can misbehave." The woman said sternly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Dana said automatically.

Dana once again thanked whatever being was in charge of such things that that year instead of being in the same class, Dudley had the teacher who used school funds on pretending to take her class to a fieldtrip when most of the time she actually took her class to places like amusement parks. Forget being jealous that the pig in a wig had the cool teacher. In Dana's opinion, being away from the Dursleys for so much of the day would be enough of a treat. Now if only the ghosts would behave today, which she wasn't about to expect or hold her breath over knowing her luck, then the day would be great. At least so far there hadn't been anything like she had dealt with in Amity on an almost daily basis, though. (Later on, she would mentally scold herself for jinxing herself.)

Later on at the museum Dana and Ghost Writer (who was indeed disguised as a human and an extra chaperone) were slightly behind the rest of the group so that they could talk unhindered. When the class wasn't looking, Dana even used an illusion to make herself look older. With Ghost Writer, or Andrew as he insisted on being called when pretending to be human, there Dana was having much more fun than she would have by herself.

"Is this Picasso fellow really humans' idea of an artist these days?!" the literature ghost asked incredulously, "I've seen six year olds draw like that."

Dana just shrugged. "Don't ask me. After I broke the Jr. High art teacher's potter's wheel in seventh grade I stopped taking art classes in school."

"How on Earth did you manage that?" Ghost Writer asked.

If he hadn't been so used to the things Dana got herself into he would be incredulous. As it was, however, he'd known her since 'Ellie' Fenton had been a freshman in high school. So he was only amused. Especially with the way the halfa was now scowling slightly. (If Ghost Writer hadn't known her as well as he did, he would think she was pouting. However, the way she looked like she was about to glare to anyone who knew her told him otherwise.)

"It wasn't my fault that time! Not like with the science lab beakers!" Dana defended, "Dashiel Baxter pushed me into it."

Ghost Writer remembered her complaining about the boy, most of the time he hadn't actually hit girls and left bullying females to the cheerleaders and other popular girls but apparently Dana's unwillingness to bow to the popular crowd made Paulina go out of her way to talk him into it. "The bully you said tormented you for years? I still don't see how no one noticed."

"The question _I _ask is if any of the teachers even _cared_." Dana mumbled, almost as if she hadn't meant for her ghostly friend to hear it.

For a moment the ghost just stared at her sadly, stunned in spite of himself. Finally, Ghost Writer opened his mouth, clearly about to reply. But the overly familiar sound of multiple voices screaming 'ghosts' interrupted and whatever he would have said died on his tongue. He was about to ask Dana what she thought was the cause of the commotion when he caught the also familiar sight of the blue wisp known as the female halfa's ghost sense.

"Oh for crying out loud! I thought I got over this when it had been a year with my memories and no major ghost trouble." Dana complained.

"What else do you expect from a trouble magnet?" Ghost Writer teased.

Dana scowled playfully. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

In spite of her initial protest, Dana promptly got to work. First, she looked around to make sure no one else was there. Then with her signature catch phrase she changed to her ghost form.

"It's been a while since you've been in a real fight. Be careful, Dana." Ghost Writer said.

"Aren't I always?" Dana asked rhetorically.

With that, she flew off. As always, Dana headed in the direction the screams came from. Before long, she found a crowd of panicking civilians running. It had been around ten years since Dana Phantom had been in action. But the four or so years she had spent protecting people, both living and dead, from ghostly threats had long been ingrained by the time Danielle Fenton died. Without pausing or even really paying any attention to the mob, Dana flew in the direction everyone was fleeing from. Whatever the problem was, it would be in that direction.

When Dana reached the source of the problem, she froze in shock. It was a ghost, all right. There was no denying that. A ghost with a mostly metallic body, green eyes, and green flames that replaced hair. There was also a jet pack on his back. He had a gun pointed at a giant red feline that almost looked like it could be related to Wulf. The sight was all too familiar, and so was the ghost. Dana had saved a handful of mostly harmless ghosts from that situation. She herself had even been the one to be saved from that exact situation.

"Skulker?!" Dana exclaimed in shock. 'There goes the peace and quiet. Ah, well. I was bored anyway.'

Hearing his name, the semi mechanical ghost looked up. His eyes widened in surprise. Floating there, looking just as shocked as he felt, was Dana Phantom, the Ghost Girl. The one ghostly quarry the Ghost Zone's best hunter never managed to catch.

"Ghost Child?! Is that you?" Skulker asked, "But you died ten years ago!"

Dana shrugged, and decided against explaining. "After all this time, I've learned not to question the odd things that happen to me."

Skulker smirked. "As expected of the one quarry I could never catch. You always have defied the idea of something being impossible."

"The best I figure, the Council of Eyeballs bribed something along the lines of fate or destiny to make sure nothing is ever simple for me." Dana quipped.

"Ah, but it's been ten years." Skulker countered, "Not even you can best me in combat with as rusty as I'm sure you are."

The fight that ensued was, to Ghost Writer's eyes, akin to a dance that came as easy as breathing. Dana and Skulker traded blasts of energy, which the target usually evaded. Dana dodged the occasional net made of ecto-energy. They bantered, each trying to get a rise out of the other by insulting them in some way, usually involving their fighting skills. But finally, Ghost Writer realized that Dana's teacher might realize that 'the Potter Girl' was missing. As Dana Potter was technically only nine years old, unlike Dana Phantom, it was bound to cause a panic.

"Dana, you need to wrap it up!" Ghost Writer called through a two-way radio. (Dana's was in the form of a device humans were likely to mistake for a Bluetooth.)

"Got it." Dana said, "Sorry, Skulker. It's been fun, but I think it's time I wrapped things up."

With that, Dana used her ice powers to freeze the suit. Then with a blast part of the suit was destroyed. The head was sent flying, the hunter's real body going with it. After it bounced off of the wall and hit the floor, Skulker crawled out and proceeded to open a portal to the Ghost Zone.

"You'll pay for this, Ghost Child!" Skulker promised, "Now that I know where to find you, the hunt is on again! And this time, I will succeed!"

With that, he was gone. For a moment, Dana didn't react at all. She turned back to her human form, illusion still in place. She stared in the general direction where Skulker had last been. It wasn't until she heard Ghost Writer's arrived that she snapped out of it.

"Dana, are you all right?" he called, "I couldn't hear fighting anymore so I came as quickly as I could without arousing suspicion."

She shook her head to clear it. "Yeah… I'm fine, not a scratch."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't _look_ it. If such a statement wasn't superfluous, I'd say you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

Dana turned to look Ghost Writer, and he was startled by the look on her face. She clearly didn't know whether she should be surprised or wary.

She only said three words, but they explained everything. "It was Skulker."

It was no surprise she was shocked into practically being numb. Dana had never expressly said as much. She's even made casual remarks suggesting otherwise. But nonetheless, Ghost Writer knew the reason for her reaction very well. Dana had thought that she would never see anyone from her life as Dana Fenton or as the half-ghost protector of Amity Park. The thought had made her very sad. Now she had come across one of her former enemies, _in England_.

Skulker was no gossip, unlike his girlfriend Ember. But one thing was for certain. Dana Phantom better still be up to snuff. Now that one of the ghosts she fought on a regular basis had come around, the rest were sure to follow.

"Well, things are certainly going to be more interesting." Ghost Writer said, trying to lighten the mood.

Dana's snort told him it sort of worked. "That's an understatement. I just hope that this time I don't end up sleep deprived."

As it turned out, neither knew just how interesting things would get. Word spread very quickly indeed throughout the Ghost Zone that the 'Ghost Girl', Dana Phantom, was back. Ghost Writer should have been aware, as he _lived_ in the Ghost Zone. But as he was a recluse and usually stuck to his library unless he was visiting the human world, he had no idea. Nothing that happened out of the Ghost Zone served as an indicator, either. For the next few weeks things were quiet. More quiet than usual, in fact, considering that it was October.

When that changed, Ghost Writer and Dana were in London again. Petunia had insisted that her 'precious Dudders' deserved the best costume they could find. (Whether they could _really_ afford it Dana didn't have a clue.) Once they were leaving the station, Petunia had given Dana a few pounds, and with instructions to meet to go back 'home' at seven because she was taking Dudley out to eat left the girl to her own devices. Once the blonde, horse-like woman's back was turned Dana stuck out her tongue in defiance at the parting comment she had made about behaving like Dudley.

"Tell me again why you put up with that bunch?" Ghost Writer asked from behind her.

Having sensed him, Dana wasn't startled. "Dana Phantom may be a teenager in appearance, but Dana Potter isn't old enough to disappear without someone or other posing awkward questions that would make the Dursleys make up some lie that makes me look bad."

"Haven't you thought of having your sister or one of your friends adopt you?" he asked.

She just looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, a sad look in her eye. "You know as well as I do that it would be a bad idea. It's better if I can show up actually looking something like I used to."

Ghost Writer and Dana spent the morning at a zoo. Dana had a very hard time keeping a straight face when a little girl complained about wanting to see the purple back gorillas. She kept from visibly reacting strangely… for the most part. Ghost Writer heard her snort in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Ghost Writer asked.

"I don't suppose there are longstanding rumors about Skulker and an aversion to gorillas?" Dana asked, amusement lacing her voice, "As in dating back to when I was a newbie to a world that includes ghosts?"

"Not that I know of. But then, I'm the wrong ghost to ask." he answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's a funny story. The first time he was the ghost I had to worry about, I'd just gotten a bad grade on a science test because I still hadn't worked out how to balance ghost fighting and school." Dana said, "I was freaking out because a B- was low enough to disappoint my science-genius parents. Sam talked me into doing a project on Amity Park Zoo's purple-back gorilla, which was called Sampson at the time. In the end, I didn't even need to beat Skulker in a fight or outsmart him. All I needed to do was get said gorilla to attack him."

Ghost Writer laughed. "Oh, that's rich. The Ghost Zone's best hunter was beaten in a fight by an ape."

Dana grinned. "And ever since the end of our first fight, the only times Skulker showing up wasn't useless on his part was if he caught me without my friends. I think I saw Tucker's old PDA still hooked up into the suit."

If Dana said something to get him laughing even harder again, Ghost Writer would be hunched over clutching his sides. "The Ghost Zone thinks that you escaped his clutches out of pure luck where your earliest fights were concerned, when the whole time he brought it upon himself?! The dullard!"

"So you're the one Skulker vowed vengeance on for ruining the first model of his suit?" a slightly snobby voice drawled, "I should have guessed that you were involved, I never heard of anyone else, ghost or human, that was too much for him."

That voice was familiar. Far _too_ familiar for Dana's tastes. How many times had she dreaded that she would walk through the front door of Fenton Works, as Jack and Maddie called their business and therefore their home, to be greeted by that voice alongside that of her parents'? Dana still remembered the inexplicable heavy, lead-like feeling that set into the pit of her stomach the first time she heard it. (Of course, at the time she barely noticed it.) In the time that had passed since regaining her memories, late at night when Dana was stuck in her cupboard after a long day where she hadn't been able to see Ghost Writer, she sometimes missed her old life so much she thought she'd even almost be ecstatic to hear that annoyingly mocking tone.

But rest of the time, she remembered how even though she usually came out on top in the end he only ever played around with her during their fights as if he could kill her with is were he to ever be serious. It frightened her to know she had no idea if she could truly beat him in a fight, enough so that she wound up almost tempted to try to pray to a deity whose existence she's doubted ever since she first became half ghost. (That wasn't to say that she was an atheist or humanist like Sam Manson had once been deciding between, or had ever been. She just wasn't sure what to believe, and she couldn't remember anything about the time between her death and rebirth to help her decide.) Now the owner of that voice was standing right behind her. Dana paled drastically for a moment, but quickly composed herself. Then she turned around.

"Well I can't say I ever expected to see you again." Dana said, looking him in the eye and ignoring his previous statement, then she muttered, "And I didn't want to either."

"Why Danielle, I'm hurt. I came all this way just to see you." Vlad said, making an obviously fake pained expression.

"Of all the humans and ghosts, why oh why did I have to run into the fruit loop?" Dana complained.

"Because said fruit loop forgot that people don't always get what they want after he got rich?" Ghost Writer suggested, not liking him any more than Dana did.

Dana could, however, hear amusement in his voice. She had to refrain from pouting. Why did her friend find it funny when she gave into a desire to be childish or melodramatic? Dana felt that she was entitled to her immature moments, darn it! Vlad had been more troublesome to deal with than even the pesky Box Ghost!

"I'M NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" Vlad shouted

Ghost Writer and Ellie snickered. Then when they gained control of themselves, they got serious.

"Let's cut to the chase, Vlad." Dana said, "Why are you here?"

"Why, I'm picking up my evil apprentice of course." Vlad answered cockily, "I told you that I wouldn't give up on making you my daughter, Danielle."

"In your dreams, Cheese-head." Dana retorted, "I'm going ghost!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw that he ghost form looked pretty much the same as it had ten years earlier. "I see that you don't look any different except for a slight costume change."

"Can we just get this over with?" Dana asked, "I hardly ever get to come to London."

"You can't return to Maddie, yet you still won't accept my offer?" Vlad stated with a sigh, "Must you be so stubborn?"

"Says the pot calling the kettle black." Dana retorted, "Try no to get the normal humans into this, please? I like living somewhere that's less aware of real ghosts."

Then, the halfas fell into their old routine. Mixing fighting with witty or insulting remarks. Ghost Writer shook his head in amusement. He'd never heard of ghosts that got along as poorly as those two did. That amusement, however, quickly turned into panic. Vlad has started the fight vastly underestimating Dana due to how long she'd been out of the game. Then he finally realized that not only was she by no means rusty, but that she'd even improved at least a little compared to before. It shouldn't have been a big deal, and normally it wouldn't have been. But due to the results, that wasn't the case.

Frustrated because he hadn't planned on things being so difficult, Vlad did something that he hadn't done since he learned that when push came to shove, Ellie could make her own duplicates if absolutely necessary. (Though it took more out of her than the ghostly wail for some reason.) He made a trio of clones, and proceeded to demonstrate how strong his decades of practice and experience had made him. Finally, while Vlad distracted Dana a duplicate sent an ecto-blast right into her back. Ghost Writer moved quickly and caught Dana before she could hit the ground.

It was too late though, the damage had already been done. The fight had lasted longer than many of their fights back in Amity Park had. Dana's energy reserves were very low. She wasn't exhausted as she should have been considering she wasn't as used to fighting like that anymore, so she didn't pass out. But she did turn back into a human… _without_ the illusion that made her look older than Dana Potter really was, or the one changing her hair color.

'Well this isn't good.' Dana thought, cursing her odd luck.

Behind her, Ghost Writer swore quite creatively under his breath. "This isn't good."

Dana snorted. That was an understatement. But she ignored him in favor of replacing both illusions before someone saw.

"Good gravy! What on earth is going on, Danielle?!" Vlad exclaimed.

Dana sighed. This was going to be either very troublesome… Or a completely unexpected blessing in disguise.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" she asked.

Half an hour later found the three in a more private area of a casual restaurant. Dana had rolled her eyes at how ridiculous the billionaire could be when he refused to go to a small, deserted café they had come across because it 'wasn't much better than fast food'. As Dana explained things, Vlad, for once, listened silently. When she was finally finished explaining, she restrained herself from doing or saying something rash out of annoyance at how the older halfa's hands were clasped under his chin. (Which was a sign that he was most likely, whether he was aware or not, in 'evil mastermind' mode.) Luckily, Vlad was quick to say something and she didn't have to test how patient she was.

"Well, you always did defy expectations and what should have been possible." Vlad conceded, not about to question her claim at reincarnation when he himself was only half human, "What about your appearance? Have you gained more ghost powers?"

Dana and Ghost Writer exchanged glances, wondering what to say.

"I… almost forgot about that." Ellie admitted, "We only noticed something odd when we realized that sometimes the result of odd happenings when I was angry- or scared before I regained my memories- weren't always the sort that could be explained by my ghost powers."

"Well if it's not that then what is it?" Vlad asked somewhat impatiently.

"We don't know." Ghost Writer said bluntly.

"You _don't _know?!" the billionaire exclaimed.

"Chill out, fruit loop. It's not like we're clueless." Dana reprimanded, "Once we realized that it has a stronger tie to my emotions than my ghost powers, I worked on controlling it. In the process, we found out that it's a completely separate kind of energy, and that it has way less restrictions than ectoplasmic energy."

Vlad got a gleam in his eyes that neither of the other two liked. Dana tensed, ready to 'go ghost' at a moment's notice. Ghost Writer was sure that the restaurant wouldn't survive if he left things to chance.

"In any case," Ghost Writer said, preventing any from of fighting that may have broken out, "The question is- what will you do now, Masters?"

As Dana snickered at Vlad's indignant cry at how the literature ghost neither feared nor respected him enough to call him by his ghost name, she realized one thing that was certain. Her life as Dana Potter would never be the same again.

**Owari**


End file.
